This invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method of the same.
The semiconductor device has an encapsulating body which covers a semiconductor chip mounted on a wiring board in order to protect the semiconductor chip.
There is a method called a mold array process (MAP) method as one of methods for encapsulating a semiconductor chip with encapsulation resin. According to the MAP method, encapsulation is executed collectively for a plurality of product formation areas arranged on a mother wiring board. After that, the mother wiring board is diced or cut into individual products along with an encapsulation body. Such a technique is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2001-044324 or No. 2001-044229.